User talk:KidVegeta/Archive 2
Ultracoldian22 I will not delete the the templates no more but could i at least change the The NCF to a AU instead because i fixed the problem D-Disk mentioned on it's talk page? UltraColdian22 20:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Benefactor These weren't blogs whoops Anyway I copied and pasted them my posts from Dragon Ball Wiki onto the blog section. Go ahead and remove the villain and evil gohan page. I have all my posts from Dragon Ball Wiki that I put here as blogs. What should I do with all my so and so vs blogs on Dragon Ball Wiki? Are they blogs too? Super Saiyan 09 vs. stuff I know that but I meant where should I put my so and so vs so and so stuff on here? They're blogs on Dragon Ball Wiki so are they blogs here too? Super Saiyan 09 harassment Could you tell Rick Rolled to stop making fun of a few spelling typos. Never mind it's over Super Saiyan 09 Questions Hey KidVegeta I am Kamehameha209. I am a new user to this fanon and would like to asks some questions and hopefully get some answers. I kept seeing your name all over the fanon site and I thought if any one knew about this site.... It would be him. Haha . So first off I was looking at your dragon ball legacies story and I had a character that would fit right in there. I haven't posted his page yet but I'm working on it.. So give me an answer... And for the 2nd question...I am pretty familiar with posting walls about things , but I have a drawing of one of my characters and I don't know how to upload it on to a page? So get back at me ... And thanx for your time Voice Current Poll Article of the Month Hey mate, just wondering about how often you update the AotM? And some suggestions: *An archive of all featured articles; *The Cuber article; gives a nice change from the featured fanon ones. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I thought you slipped The Forgotten in the AOTM for a bit as well. And Zergling really needs some recognition, his story is def in the top 5. Part of the reason I suggested it; and it gives a break from fan fictions. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Huh. My wonderful memory must be deteriorating. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Ah yes. I did that to remove some of the crap less succesful fanons there. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Damn right you shouldn't have. Removing admin powers in 3...2...1... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Damn page isn't loading... I'll have to wait for next time... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:05, February 24, 2011 (UTC) News In the most recent of the News section, why does the 1500 link to one of your articles? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Huh. Never looked at it that way... Just checking.. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey KV, look I am doing a story called Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans and I wanted to ask if I could put your character Ledas in a episode. He'll be one of the warriors to help the Z fighters fight against the enemies. You can help me with his dialogue if you want to well if you let me use him. ExtremeSSJ4 Ok No ProblemVegito SS3 14:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Voice, again Bold can you teach me to make a bold write please!!!!!!Vegito SS3 06:49, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Templates for the main page Seeing as how you and I are the only admins who edit the main page (and you still edit it a lot more than me), I was thinking it might be a bit easier if we were to create templates for the Featured Image and News sections, rather than having to directly edit it the whole time. And should we have a more prominent link to the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, perhaps featured in the bottom-right corner? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Perhaps some links like Kanzentai and Daizenshuu? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Delete my story I have gotten bored with my current story and would appreciate if you deleted it for me. This way i can start a new story.Musical Dude 16:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for the info...I'll be sure to get you that info!I hope you do take a liking to it!-thanks File Your 24-hour + absence New Dragon Ball Characters Hey I have new characters. Promotion Congratulations. You have been promoted from administrator to bureaucrat of the wiki, following the incident with Princeofallsalads and because of all your hard work and effort. Of course, you may refuse this offer, in which case you will need to demote yourself. In any case, congrats! [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 09:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can You Recolored Frieza Third Form Into Cooler 3rd Form This The Pics Recolored It Please! Template Hi Can You Teach Me How To Make Template? Chat Ozy, I am pondering on this. I can't seem to access the chat.. ~~Peanut64~~ Featured Fanons IMPORTANT!!!!! or u guys forgetting about Super Saiyan 4 Vegito he needs to be in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 so he can have a compitition with SSJ4 GOGETA Its point less having just 1 strongest character might aswell fit Vegito Super Saiyan 4 in aswell now it will Be LIKE VEGETA VS GOKU SSJ4 VEGITO VS SSJ4 GOGETA IMPORTANT!!!!!!! Hay i made sure i put his name as Super Vegito(Super Saiyan 4) Because i seen Gogeta name called Super Gogeta(Super Saiyan 4) LOL And this Should be his Rush Attack When You Right Anolog Stick link below http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktFdgY8JhKQ Matter of minor import Hello, I'm new. I have a few questions about things. 1: What are the general rules regarding canonocity on this site? For example, Mass Effect fanon discourages canon-breaking content. 2: I read The Forgotten and loved it. Can you refer any stories to me, and maybe give me some pointers? 3: How do I make a speech bubble? Thanks for your time. Tevinter 03:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) , |text= } }} After that, just add in the colors/pics you want. Hope this helps!}} sorry for my bad grammer im just starting out writting on this wiki Constinet gr 19:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) World Crysis Kamehameha Please help Sorry that happen mess up. I want help me fix. Hey let u fix. hey u want log in my. You will fix it. I am sorry that happen. I just try show new characters and pictures. I will let u fix ok. Hey I want let u fix. Hey please let u log in my will fix it ok. I just want clear. I want show new add characters in what if can. I want Broly Legendary Super Saiyan 4 and Adult Gotenks GT Super Saiyan 4 Cell (Android 13 fusion Absorbed, Super 17 Absorbed) Super 18 Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Haychiyack. I have more in some in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 talk page. Thank You. I show u will know. Hey some not my add on Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 talk page. My list in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 talk page. '''New Dragon Ball Characters. What If add new characters. New Cell Form That all. Some one type add like more thing. Alright stop use edit and achive. I fine stop use edit and achive. ok I just want show new. Do you like new my thing and picture? Some I have draw on there. Hello ' Kid Vegeta ' on Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3. You are missing some characters, like Android 14, some from Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. Reply Hello KidVegeta In case you haven't seen the message I left you on Fan GMAC wiki I'll leave you some info in here. The pool we have on the user pages came with the wiki and I haven't found my way into its code yet, but I found this . Give it a look and tell me if it helped. Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:07, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome: I'm always glad to help. The new features are cool and if you sign up for them you have some updates from time to time, which is cool. Let me know if I can help you with anything else. Best Regards Kuro Selas 15:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You are alright. You ok no get mad of me. What If add new characters. I want you take some add new characters in what if can. You wait think about it. Go on www.dragonball-multiverse.com I enjoy read the comic. I notice Vegito have there also he have Super Saiyan 1,2,3 cool!! Please can you can read it at www.dragonball-multiverse.com Changed on Blog post is better. Hi I change different more better on Blog post. Any let know what you need? I hope you will like that. On my Blog post. Hey do you check my new change on blog post is better please check on read more. I try make good ok. Cell Absorbing Goku GT Good one If Perfect Cell absorbing Goku Super Saiyan 4 will more stronger. I know that in Dragon Ball GT. When Frieza and Cell fight Goku GT that Cell absorbing Goku GT in Hell make different time more stronger. I guess maybe add in What If Can. Cell (Goku GT Absorbed) I ned help = My story is good. I think. Can you help wriet it? It about Vegohan being bad but acting good. I speak better Taiwanese. ~~~~~~ . I speek good german and english. but better english. PLEASE TRANSLATE: Komm? Warum haben wir Administratoren! Macht es eine Diktatur Inhalte verantwortlich. Können die Webauftritte von den Menschen betreiben! 02:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm always here... ^^ [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, forgot about replying to that. I think we should add it. While I haven't read the full thing, it's a piece of amazing Dragon Ball fanon and really highlights our wiki. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:27, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I've thought about that multiple times, but I haven't read enough to review. Give me some suggestions of stories and I'll read over them and think about it. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) kid vegeta IM BACK Put The Banhammer On Him I agree with NomadMusik can you just please ban him? He vandalized our pages and he does not deserve to be here. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ups...this message got here a little late...lol... I'm glad you banned him. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello KidVegeta Hello My name Kyle Kytle. I worry about u get mad. I try give new characters and pictures. I just show new for u I will use Leave Message any way ok. Thank you From Kyle Kytle Hello Oh I know that MajinHatchiyack 15:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) mean. I already sign my posts thanks. i saw your thing about raging blast 3 so i added some more stuff Thank you for the message KidVegeta! Thanks KidVegeta! Can you do a favor for me and make a new person for DBZ:ANB! please? A Little Talk... Um... I just want you to make a character for ANB.I can't think of any more. It's about this DBZ:ANB or DBZ:A New Beginning! is about Goku not fighting no more and Trunks and Pam having 2 sons named Yuki and Ropple.Goku trains them two.I can't think of any more characters so will you make me more and add pictures?And also do Goku,Pan and Trunks.Please???? How Did You Tag A Name and etc. in an arcticles? hi OG x Reset 15:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Legacies Hey Legacies got vandalized and i cant revert everything cuase not a rollback. Could you fix the vandalism and mabye promote me to rollback? I am Super Eman! 18:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) What kind of fics are posted here? Okay, I found out about this 'Dragonball Fanon Wiki' about a day ago and decided to check it out to see if I could post my fics here. Most of the fanfiction I write is romance, or in some form or another, romantic. Now, here's my dilemma, I don't know if romance is a very popular genre on this particular site so I know not if I should post it here. I am very comfortable posting it on fanfiction.net or mediaminer.org because I know there are some girls (or boys you never know) out there who want their favourite anime to be a little more rapturous, maybe even erotic. Another thing, my fics have lemons (I'm sure you've heard sex scenes being refered to as 'lemons') and I don't know if that is appropriate for the readers here on this site. If there are no ratings to the fics then I want to know what I may do to still post my fics without a reader having to be bombarded by inappropriate situations that they shouldn't be reading if they are too young. If you have a fanfiction.net account please look me up (AkurnaSkulblaka) and send me a PM responding. Or email me at ale.boo@hotmail.com. 04:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC) AkurnaSkulblaka That's me up there I just made an account on here so, just to tell you I was the one that asked about the romance fics! AkurnaSkulblaka 05:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/~akurnaskulblaka Is a link to my stories, Okay so my stories are not centered around sex but the do have a decent amount of information to provide the knowledge that two individuals are having sex. lol, if that makes any sense. And depending on the date it was posted also shows how good it is going to be, lol becuase I got way better with practice. One more thing, The rating goes from R to NC-17 due mostly to cursing and sex. P.S. I'm a girl. ^__^ AkurnaSkulblaka 22:14, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'm just used to FF not letting any sexual content on the site, lol. Which ones did you read? Were they any good? AkurnaSkulblaka 22:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked ~(=^・・^) AkurnaSkulblaka 04:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) From Kyle Kytle Hello KidVEgeta I nice meet you. I know u busy about RB3. I just give my idea new characters and pictures that all. Please stop people bother me. I be good for you ok. I let your busy. I just wish add new characters in RB3 that all. I support you. That my favorite game. Thank you Kyle Kytle Kyle Kytle 21:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Just to be sure... I posted a page thingy... I don't want to break any rules... could you check it out to see if everything's okay and I haven't broken any rules? AkurnaSkulblaka 00:46, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I meant this one: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Callisto_the_Saiyan It's supposed to introduce one of my original characters, Callisto, from my story Changing Fate. AkurnaSkulblaka 01:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks dawg XD AkurnaSkulblaka 02:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Universe I'm just wondering, do all fics have to be canon or can they be AU. i ask because I am currently working on a (at the moment 6,000 words) one-shot that goes something like this: Bulma is stressed out from work, so to give her some time to relax her mother sends her on a vacation to Greece. While there she meets Vegeta, who lives there, and she falls in love with him. They have trouble when Bulma leaves, but therein lies the story so I don't want to say more. But is it okay to post AU's here, because I see that in most of the reviews you have of other's fics, you don't like it when the plot strays far from the general story of the anime/manga... Don't like OOCness... Well in my fic Vegeta is a leeetle OOC but he's mostly the same. So can you answer these questions for me? I don't wanna get a bad reaction out of posting my AU fics. AkurnaSkulblaka 01:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! I'll make sure ah post it! AkurnaSkulblaka 02:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ... [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Review I've gone and reviewed In Reqiuem. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image Should we not change that? [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 08:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Sure. Be warned though, a lot of stupid pics are about to be posted ;) [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ']] 08:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hay do you mind giving me premission to edit the page please (if needed) am not like the losers who just edit the page with full of crap and i know Namco Bandai Workes in Real Life How did I do? Can you review mah story? :D AkurnaSkulblaka 16:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Templates List I've been thinking lately, and I've realised that our templates are actually a bit of a mess. They're all over the place, so I think a good way to organise them would be to have a complete list of all the templates that we have simplified into one page. Obviously it wouldn't have the templates for the main page and such, but ones that users can place on their articles and pages. The problem is, I can't find all our templates so I can't compile all of them into a list. I'm starting to make a compilation now, and I'll link you to it when I complete it, but if you could be on the lookout for wayward templates add them onto the page. Thanks. SSWerty 23:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I kinda stuffed up the template page. SSWerty 23:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah, all good. I fixed it. SSWerty 23:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC)